Libres
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Prévu pour être un one-shot de Noël pourquoi pas en faire une fic si elle vous plait... Hux se faufile hors de la base StarKiller pour rendre hommage à un être cher à son cœur. Une tempête de neige menace, Ren vient l'avertir mais ils sont bloqués pour la nuit dans une grotte. Le général et le Chevalier se rapprochent alors.


Libres

L'Hiver était tombé depuis plusieurs semaines sur la base. Malgré une épaisse couche de neige constante sur le sol de la planète, les scientifiques affirmaient qu'il existait ici des saisons. Deux principalement, une saison douce, comparable à un début d'hiver, et la saison polaire, bien plus froide et dangereuse. Tous ici l'avaient surnommé l'Hiver. La neige tombait en abondance lors de violentes tempêtes. Tous détestaient cette période de l'année : le froid se glissait partout, les corps tombaient malades et parfois, certains se faisaient piéger par les tempêtes. On ne les retrouvait que plusieurs jours plus tard, le corps dur comme de la glace.

Mais c'était la préférée du maître des lieux. Il aimait voir la neige tombait, flottant au gré du vent, recouvrir le sol. Petit, il attendait cette saison avec impatience. C'était la période de l'insouciance et de l'innocence, où tous les enfants sortaient pour jouer. Les batailles de boules de neiges des garçons se faisaient en ordre serré alors que les filles donnaient naissance à des bonhommes inoffensifs, aux nez faits de légumes et aux branches fabriqués à partir de branches sèches. Chaque année, il cessait ses parties de guerres froides pour se joindre au groupe de filles. Il s'amusait de l'apparence de plusieurs d'entre eux avant de s'arrêter derrière une fille aux longs cheveux roux. Elle créait toujours les plus beaux de tous. Contrairement aux autres, les siens dégageaient quelque chose de particulier, une sorte de noblesse et de fierté. Mais tous, année après année, étaient baptisés de la même façon : Loki.

Mais les années passèrent et il n'eut plus l'occasion de revenir à chaque fois regarder ses êtres éphémères. Son intégration à l'académie militaire l'en empêchèrent. Et puis, un jour, quatre ans après son entrée, il apprit la terrible nouvelle. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de bonhomme de neige aussi majestueux. Le froid avait emporté la fille aux cheveux de feu. La peine glaça alors son cœur. Il finit major de sa promotion et intégra la plus grande armée de la galaxie. Il gravit les échelons rapidement au point de devenir le plus jeune général de l'histoire et de se construire une forteresse gelée sur cette planète qu'il avait lui-même choisie.

Inhospitalière et stérile, beaucoup lui reprochèrent ce choix. Mais au plus profond de lui, il s'avait que derrière l'apparence austère de cette planète transformée en arme, il y avait un paradis. Son paradis. Et chaque année, à la même période, alors que le vent glacial hurlait entre les sapins, il sortait. A l'abri des regards, il trouvait un coin tranquille, assez vaste et où la neige était parfaite. Et là, il redonnait vie à Loki. La première fois, ce fut une catastrophe. La silhouette de neige n'eut aucune fierté et ne dégagea aucune prestance. Mais il s'améliora, année après année.

Cette-fois ci, après une heure de travail, à rouler la neige, à enlever tous les petits cailloux, il fut fier de sa création. Aussi fière qu'elle aurait pu l'être du tout premier Loki. Malgré le froid, il s'agenouilla devant la créature enneigée. Il ne manquait plus que la touche finale. Lentement, il sortit de son épais blouson un bout de tissu qu'il déroula. Il ne noya ensuite soigneusement autour du cou de son bonhomme de neige. Ses yeux, faits de deux cailloux noirs, semblèrent s'illuminer alors que la petite écharpe verte se lovait entre sa tête et son torse blancs.

Il était vraiment fier de lui et sourit. Mais des bruits de pas dans la neige se firent entendre derrière lui. Quelqu'un venait, quelqu'un allait perturber la tranquillité de son paradis, quelqu'un allait savoir. Sans trop réfléchir, il sortit son blazer et tout en se retournant, tira. Le faisceau rouge fut dévié de sa trajectoire et frappa violemment un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Il tira une deuxième fois, et le tir fut encore dévié. Il cria de rage alors qu'une grande silhouette noire se dessinait entre les sapins. Il tira et tira encore mais jamais ses tirs ne touchèrent sa cible. Il cria de rage alors qu'un énième faisceau lumineux changeait de trajectoire. La silhouette était arrivée à deux mètres de lui. Pris d'une soudaine panique, il voulut reculer mais se heurta au bonhomme de neige, dont la tête tomba au sol et se disloqua. L'écharpe verte glissa elle aussi sur le sol et s'envola lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent se leva.

Face à sa terrible maladresse, il hurla avant de se jeter au sol pour ramasser ce qui restait de la petite boule de neige. Il délaissa complètement l'intrus. Incontrôlables, des larmes vinrent brouillées sa vue. A peine furent-elles sur ses joues pâles qu'elles gelèrent. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il devait réparer Loki, il devait le soigner. Deux mains puissantes vinrent alors l'attraper par les épaules et tentèrent de le faire reculer mais il se débattit et se dégagea. Elles revinrent alors se poser plus fermement et l'obligèrent à se tourner. Il dut alors faire face à un homme à la peau presque aussi pâle que la sienne, aux yeux d'un noir intense et au long nez. Ce visage, il le connaissait peu. Son propriétaire le cachait trop souvent sous un masque métallique.

« -Hux, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Une tempête arrive.

-Non, je dois prendre soin de Loki. Regardez ce que vous m'avez fait faire…

-Loki ? Ce n'est qu'un amas de neige…

-Non ! C'est Loki ! Selena ne l'aurait jamais laissé comme ça… où est son écharpe, il va attraper froid lui aussi…

-Hux…

-Non, je dois le guérir ! Laissez-moi, Ren. Je dois le guérir ! »

Kylo Ren le lâcha. Le général Hux reprit alors sa tâche. Mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il arrive à faire une boule bien arrondie. A côté de lui, le maître des Chevaliers de Ren l'observait en silence. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'étrange folie dont était victime son rival. Ce n'était que de la neige. A quoi bon en faire une silhouette ridicule ? Incrédule, il profita de l'inattention du général pour entrer dans son esprit. Il la vit alors, cette petite fille à la longue chevelure de flamme, cette enfant si gentille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'officier. Il vit ses grands yeux verts remplis de douceur. Il entendit son rire gai et cristallin. Il vit le premier Loki et tous ses successeurs. Il comprit alors qui était Selena et ce que représentait cet étrange bonhomme fait de neige, de cailloux et de branches.

Alors, le plus lentement possible, il prit les poignets du général et éloigna ses mains de la neige. Désemparé, Hux finit par se laisser faire. Ren leva alors les mains et se concentra. La neige autour d'eux se souleva et se compacta en une boule parfaite. Il la fit léviter jusqu'au sommet de la silhouette et l'y déposa. Tout aussi soigneusement, il déposa les deux cailloux noirs et remis en place le légume qui lui servait de nez. Durant tout ce temps, il ne remarqua pas que le vent s'était levé et que des rafales glaciales glissaient entre les arbres, menaçant à tout instant de provoquer une tempête et de les piéger. Une fois la tête correctement remise à sa place, il se leva pourtant et déclara qu'ils devaient vraiment partir se mettre à l'abri. Le général se remit alors sur pied et lui attrapa la manche alors qu'il se tournait vers la direction dont il était venu.

« -Non, la tempête vient déjà sur nous. Venez. »

Le Chevalier ne répondit pas mais suivit rapidement l'officier du Premier-Ordre. Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Ce n'était pas plus large que les épaules de l'ancien jedi. Sans une hésitation, le général s'y faufila et alluma sa lampe torche. Ren le suivit, sans un mot. L'intérieur était à peine assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes adultes. Mais le grand brun remarqua immédiatement que ce n'était pas la première fois que le général venait ici. Un grand sac de survit était placé au fond de la cavité. Surpris, il laissa l'officier préparer la grotte.

Le général Hux ouvrit le sac en toile et y sortit tout d'abord une petite boite métallique. Ren la reconnut comme étant l'une des premières inventions des scientifiques de la base. En l'activant, ils auraient une chaleur presque constante à vingt degré. Le cube scintilla puis l'air se réchauffa doucement. Hux la plaça au centre de la grotte puis continua à fouiller le contenu de son sac. Il sortit une couverture de survit et quelques provisions, essentiellement des barres de fruits et de la viande séchée. Au fond du sac, il trouva enfin ce qui les sauverait véritablement : une balise de détresse. Sans attendre, l'officier l'activa et la laissa à Ren. Ce dernier la rattrapa facilement et la déposa près de l'entrée. Malgré la tempête, la base capterait le signal. Une unité de sauvetage viendrait les récupérer dès que le vent cessera.

Après quoi, Ren s'avança et vint s'asseoir près du cube en métal et du général. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés par la chute de neige. Toujours aussi silencieux, le Chevalier de Ren commença à se dévêtir et plaça ses vêtements noirs un peu en hauteur. Le général Hux le regarda faire puis finit par l'imiter. Ils travaillaient « ensembles » depuis plusieurs années mais ils ne se parlaient pas et s'éviter au maximum. Hux commandait toute l'armée alors que Ren n'obéissait qu'au Suprême Leader. Ils s'étaient alors considérés dès leur rencontre comme rivaux, sans jamais échanger vraiment entre eux. Le général se sentit soudain faible, Ren venait de le voir faire une crise d'hystérie à cause d'un bonhomme de neige…

« -Je ne dirais rien, vous savez. Personne ne saura ce que vous faisiez dans la neige. » Affirma brusquement Ren, rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« -Vous ne savez rien du tout.

-Je sais que c'est important pour vous. Comme ce devait l'être pour elle…

-Elle ? Etes-vous entré dans mon esprit ? » Siffla Hux, brusquement énervé.

« -Je devais comprendre ce qui vous mettait dans cet état. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne l'ai pas fait contre vous. Mais pour vous comprendre. Le Maître souhaite que nous travaillions ensembles mais nous sommes deux inconnus. Parlez-moi d'elle. »

Le général lança un regard noir vers le Chevalier de Ren. Mais il vit pour la première fois de la compassion et de la douceur venant de lui. Il se détendit alors et réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai que le Suprême Leader leur reprochait régulièrement leur incapacité à travailler ensemble. Ils se mettaient eux-mêmes des bâtons dans les roues alors qu'ils travaillaient pour la même cause. Ren aurait pu le laisser dans le froid mais il était venu l'avertir du danger de la tempête. Désormais, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, séparés du monde pour au moins quelques heures…

« -Selena était ma sœur jumelle. Elle est née quelques minutes après moi. Elle était tout mon univers… Mon père était officier impérial. Il ne voulait que des garçons. Selena était aussi brillante que moi, même plus, mais il l'a délaissé pour se consacrer qu'à mon brillant avenir d'officier. Elle était tout le contraire de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Jamais elle n'aurait transformé une planète en arme géante. Elle aurait détesté Snoke…

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi faites-vous des bonhommes de neiges en pensant à elle ?

-Elle en faisait chaque année. J'adorais la voir faire. Mais je suis parti à l'Académie et je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de la rejoindre. Un jour, une lettre de mon père est parvenue jusqu'à moi. Il m'annonçait simplement qu'elle avait pris froid et qu'ils l'avaient enterré quelques jours auparavant. Je n'ai pas été là, à son chevet. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir.

-Alors ces bonhommes, c'est pour lui rendre hommage.

-Sa perte a créé un grand vide en moi. J'ai eu comme l'impression que mon cœur s'était glacé. Je regrette tant de choses… recréer son Loki, c'est comme la faire revenir près de moi et lui demander pardon. Pardon pour ce que j'ai fait, ce que je fais et ce que je vais faire. Vous devez trouver cela stupide…

-Non. On vit tous avez des regrets.

-Vous ? Vous avez des regrets ? Je n'ose pas croire que la pure création du Suprême Leader puisse en avoir. » Souffla Hux. Mais il comprit qu'il se trompait lorsqu'il vit Kylo Ren baissait les yeux.

« -Que pensez-vous savoir de moi, Hux ?

-Tout ce que je sais de vous… c'est qu'un jour, Snoke s'est ramené avec un adolescent qui voulait devenir le nouveau Dark Vader. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il vous avait trouvé sur une planète banale et lavé le cerveau comme on le fait avec les troopers.

-Mon véritable nom est Ben Solo.

-Solo ? Comme Han Solo ?

-Oui.

-Alors vous êtes le rejeton du contrebandier et du général Organa ? » S'exclama l'officier, interloqué.

« -Je suis né avec une grande part de ténèbres en moi. Au départ, je voulais lutter contre. Alors je me suis intéressé à mon grand-père. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il était tombé du Côté Obscur et comment il en était ressorti. Mais les personnes qui m'entouraient ont fini par penser que j'avais trop de Vader en moi. Cela m'a blessé. Snoke a fini par me trouver. Il était l'adulte puissant qui propose une liberté idéaliste à un adolescent rebelle.

-N'est-ce pas le cas ? Nous travaillons pour rétablir l'Ordre dans la galaxie.

-En volant des enfants et en les transformant en machine à tuer. En construisant une arme capable de tuer des milliards de vie en une seule fois. En utilisant les pouvoirs démoniaques de la Force. Nous ne sommes que des jouets entre les mains du Maître.

-Touché. Vu comme ça, nous sommes les méchants… mais il y a bien des bons côtés à ce que vous soyez ici… je veux dire… il paraît que la vie de Jedi est… fade ?

-Les règles sont strictes. Interdiction de manger de la viande, interdiction de fréquenter quelqu'un, interdiction de faire ce qui nous plaît…

-Donc Snoke vous a apporté un régime alimentaire plus varié, des filles à mettre dans votre lit et une petite liberté d'actions. » Conclu Hux, une petite pointe d'ironie dans la voix tout en lui tendant une barre de fruit et un bout de viande séchée.

« -Je ne mange toujours pas de viande, les filles ne m'intéressent pas et j'obéis aux ordres de mon maître. »

Kylo Ren prit la barre de fruit alors que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Hux prit d'abord cela comme une gêne parce qu'au final le brun n'avait rien gagné à entrer au service du Premier-Ordre mais il se souvient soudain d'une rumeur sur les Chevaliers de Ren… certains officiers murmuraient qu'ils étaient plus que les membres de l'unité d'élite… qu'ils n'étaient pas que frères d'armes.

« -Ren, enlevez-moi un doute. Les filles ne vous intéressent pas parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé chaussures à votre pied ou parce qu'elles ne sont pas physiquement à votre goût ?

-Pas à mon goût. » Répondit le Chevalier avant de mordre dans la barre de fruit, ses joues encore plus rouges.

« -Je vous comprend. Les femmes sont des créatures trop émotives, sensibles. Et un accident est si vite arrivé, neuf mois plus tard pouff vous vous retrouvez avec un crapaud sur les bras. Alors que les hommes sont plus calmes et raisonnés. Vous trouverez bien un jeune homme avec qui faire votre vie.

-Vous vous moquez.

-Non.

-Qui voudrait d'un compagnon avec mon physique et ma réputation ? Je suis un monstre aux yeux de tous ici.

-Certes vos oreilles sont assez grandes mais vous les cachez bien sous vos cheveux. Votre nez est long mais ça peut avoir un certain charme. Avec un peu plus de poils au menton et vous pourriez avoir un peu plus de virilité et de charme. Avec un bouc, et dans un bar, je pourrais vous trouver à mon goût, vraiment. Après, oui vous avez un sale caractère mais cela fait partie de vous, de votre personnalité. Et je vous rappelle que j'ai créé StarKiller, le tueur de masse c'est moi. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le général Hux entendit le rire franc et grave de Kylo Ren. C'était étrange mais plaisant à entendre. L'officier sourit alors. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une telle discussion avec le brun. Coincés par une tempête de neige, à moitiés nus, ils se confiaient tous deux et discutaient comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre eux. Ils finirent leurs barres de fruits puis Hux attrapa la couverture de survie. Elle n'était pas très large…

« -Voulez-vous qu'on se la partage ou souhaitez-vous faire du quart de nuit ?

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas de partager… »

Le général Hux se rapprocha puis s'allongea sous la fine couverture alors que Kylo Ren le rejoignait lentement. Ce dernier frissonna au contact de la peau froide de l'officier. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent une position pour que leurs deux corps soient recouverts par la couverture. Bien plus large d'épaule que le général, Kylo Ren resta allongé sur le dos alors que le roux se caler contre son flan. Le corps bien plus chaud que celui du général, le Chevalier de Ren prit l'initiative de l'enlacer pour lui tenir un peu plus chaud. Il entendit alors Hux soupirer avant de sentir son corps se détendre. Ils finirent par somnoler assez rapidement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le général Hux se sentait bien, au chaud et détendu. Les yeux clos, il écoutait les battements d'un cœur dans une poitrine qui se soulevait lentement sous sa joue. A l'aise, il laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui. Sa main fit quelques ronds sur le ventre musclé alors qu'il sentait une main flattait délicatement son flan puis ses fesses. Il soupira de plaisir alors que ses doigts rencontrèrent l'élastique d'un caleçon. Hux s'arrêta et entendit alors un grognement frustré. Il continua alors son exploration, glissant sa main sous le tissu et découvrant un pénis déjà bien gonflé et raide. Il le caressa longuement et lentement. Puis ses doigts délaissèrent la virilité pour descendre encore. Ils glissèrent délicatement sur les deux boules jusqu'à arriver contre l'intimité de l'homme contre lequel il se coller. Ce dernier gémit en sentant les doigts le caresser et parfois faire une légère pression. Hux sourit avant de revenir sur la virilité et enduire ses doigts du liquide qui en sortait déjà. L'homme à ses côtés grogna de frustration puis s'arqua lorsqu'il sentit l'un des longs doigts du général le pénétrer.

L'homme était chaud et étroit. Le général fit ressortir son doigt puis le pénétra à nouveau, mais avec deux doigts. L'homme gémit tout en griffant les fesses fermes du général, qui sentait déjà son propre sexe vibrait en attendant de remplacer ses doigts. Un troisième doigt se glissa dans l'intimité de l'homme qui cette fois-ci jura. Cette voix, Hux la connaissait. Soudain, il se figea et ouvrit les yeux. Presque sous lui, Kylo Ren le fixait intensément, l'une de ses mains sur les fesses du général et l'autre qui caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Hux eu un brusque mouvement de recul en voyant ses longues cuisses musclées prêtes à l'accueillir. Mais le Chevalier de Ren l'attrapa par les bras pour le retenir. Ils échangèrent alors un regard. Puis les larges mains du brun attrapèrent sa nuque et l'attirèrent en avant. Hux roula et se retrouva entre les cuisses de l'apprenti du Suprême Leader alors que ce dernier capturait ses lèvres. Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent et luttèrent ensembles pendant quelques secondes.

Kylo Ren se cambra violement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur du général Hux le pénétrer. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Un rapide coup de rein le fit crier mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait se sentir ainsi soumis aux envies de l'officier. Le général Hux le dominait maintenant de toute sa hauteur, les mains placées de part et d'autre de sa tête et son regard clair planté dans ses pupilles noires. Kylo Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que le rythme des vas et viens s'accentuait. Il plaça ses mains sur les fesses fermes de Hux et les pressa. Les pénétrations du général étaient brutales et rapides, si rapides qu'il sentait déjà la chaleur enflammer ses reins, signe qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il fléchit alors légèrement les coudes. Son visage se cala contre le cou et l'épaule de Ren. Après quelques autres coups de bassin, il se sentit exploser dans l'intimité chaude du Chevalier. Celui-ci se cambra alors qu'il sentait les dents de l'officier lui mordre la clavicule.

Hux se laissa tomber sur le corps chaud de Kylo Ren. L'intensité de leurs ébats l'avait presque mis K.O. Il venait de prendre un grand plaisir à sentir l'apprenti gémir sous ses assauts. Il grogna lorsqu'il fut déplacé par le Chevalier. Ce dernier se retira de sous son corps et quitta son champ de vision. Etait-ce donc cela ? Ren et lui, seulement un coup d'un soir ? Allongé sur le ventre, il ne bougea pourtant pas lorsqu'il sentit son amant lui caresser les fesses. Il sursauta par contre en sentant quelque chose d'humide se glisser vers son intimité. Les larges mains de Ren l'obligèrent alors à se mettre à quatre pattes alors que sa langue venait contre son antre. Hux jura face à l'indécence d'un tel acte puis gémit lorsqu'une des larges mains vint claquer contre sa fesse. Oui c'était indécent… mais tellement bon.

La langue de Ren titilla de longues minutes la sensibilité de son antre puis se retira. Hux tenta alors un léger et rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il vit alors Ren crachait dans sa main puis se masturber pour se lubrifier. Hux se mordit lui aussi la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit l'imposante silhouette se placer derrière lui. Ren fit lentement glisser son gland contre l'intimité offerte de Hux puis il le pénétra lentement. Après quelques secondes, Kylo Ren était entièrement à l'intérieur du général. Ce dernier s'attendit à ce que son amant le prenne aussi brutalement qu'il venait de le faire mais l'apprenti resta immobile. Frustré, Hux bougea le bassin mais il reçut une vive claque sur la cuisse.

« -Armitage, ne bouge pas.

-Ren, bordel… » Jura le général mais il devait avouer qu'il apprécia entendre le Chevalier l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer.

« -Supplie et appelle-moi par mon prénom.

-S'il te plait… Kylo ? » Une seconde fessée s'abattit sur lui. Il gémit. « Pitié… Ben… »

Armitage sentit alors la large main de son amant se poser délicatement là où il venait de frapper. Une caresse douce sur sa peau meurtrie le fit frissonner. Le bassin de Kylo Ren, ou plutôt de Ben, se mit ensuite à bouger lentement, sensuellement. Armitage trembla de plaisir.

« -Veux-tu que je te baise comme tu viens de le faire ?

-Non, non…

-Que veux-tu alors ?

-Je veux… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour… lentement… oui, comme ça. »

En vérité, il était rare que l'officier se laisse prendre. Il dominait toujours ses partenaires et ses ébats étaient toujours passionnés. Mais il aimait cette étrange douceur venir du guerrier. Il sentit alors Ben se penchait un peu plus en avant. Son poids fit fléchir Armitage, qui se retrouva la tête et le torse contre le sol recouvert de mousse. La main imposante de Ben enveloppa son sexe à nouveau durci par le plaisir et le caressa, aussi lentement que ses coups de rein. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Chacun profita de cet instant.

Ben finit par se retirer d'Armitage et éjacula sur son dos. Le liquide chaud tomba lentement dans le creux des reins du roux, qui se laissa ensuite retomber mollement sur le sol alors que le brun se relever. Quelques secondes plus tard, Armitage sentit Ben passait un tissu rêche sur sa peau pour nettoyer toutes traces de leurs ébats, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ils s'endormirent enlacés alors que la tempête continuait à faire rage à l'extérieur.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit. Ils avaient continué à se voir secrètement. Mais aujourd'hui StarKiller n'existait plus. Dans une chambre médicalisée du Finalizer, le général attendait en silence. Sous ses yeux, le corps imposant de son amant reposait dans un lit blanc. La Résistance venait de détruire la base et le brun avait été gravement blessé en combattant deux résistants. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le maître des Chevaliers de Ren était inconscient… Lentement, l'officier avança une main tremblante pour la poser sur celle de son amant. Après plusieurs minutes interminables le maître des Chevalier de Ren ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son regard noir se posa rapidement sur son compagnon, qui ravala un sanglot.

« -Général ?

-Nous sommes seuls. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Armitage… j'ai…

-Je sais. J'ai pu visionner la vidéosurveillance avant qu'ils te trouvent. Je suis désolé, Ben.

-Qu'ai-je fait, Armi…. Je voulais tellement le rejoindre… je ne supportais plus de me sentir déchiré entre la lumière et les ténèbres… mais je ne voulais pas te perdre. Il y a cette voix, à chaque fois…

-Je sais. A chaque fois, elle te dit de faire des choses et tu l'écoute… C'est le Côté Obscur, Ben. Tu dois résister. Pour nous.

-C'est trop dur. Je n'y arriverais jamais sans aide… » Souffla le Chevalier en tentant de se redresser mais son amant l'en empêcha. « Où sommes-nous ?

-Sur le Finalizer. Snoke m'a donné pour ordre de te retrouver et de le rejoindre. Il veut finir ton apprentissage. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

-S'il fait cela, il découvrira pour nous.

-Alors nous n'avons plus que deux choix qui s'offrent à nous, Ben. Soit nous restons ici et dans deux jours, je te perdrais. Soit tu viens avec moi. J'ai préparé un vaisseau, il peut nous emmener où l'on veut.

-Tu trahirais le Premier-Ordre pour nous ? Je croyais que c'était toute ta vie. Tu voudrais tout perdre pour être avec moi alors que je suis un danger public ?

-Tu es toute ma vie. J'ai perdu Selena, je refuse de te perdre. Tu as besoin d'aide et certainement pas celle de Snoke. Alors ?

-Où est ce vaisseau ? » Demanda le chevalier.

Armitage sourit avant de l'aider à sortir du lit. Les plaies dues au sabre laser étaient déjà presque cicatrisées grâce aux bons soins de leurs médecins. Mais le brun souffrait encore un peu et l'habiller en maître des Chevaliers de Ren fut assez laborieux. Après plusieurs longues minutes, ils sortirent enfin de la chambre. Le général prit soin de marcher lentement, presque côte à côté de son amant pour le soutenir. Le trajet jusqu'au hangar fut long et pénible pour Ben. L'immense pièce était bondée de monde, des techniciens aux pilotes. Armitage montra alors à son compagnon un vaisseau à l'apparence assez banale et lui demanda de monter rapidement à bord. Kylo Ren hocha lentement la tête puis se dirigea vers la rampe d'accès tandis que le général Hux allait parler à un jeune officier présent près du vaisseau.

« -Informez le central que je pars avec le seigneur Ren faire une inspection du Finalizer. Qu'on ne nous dérange pas.

-Oui, général. »

Hux fit un rapide demi-tour puis alla retrouver Ren dans le cockpit du vaisseau. Malgré ses récentes blessures, le brun s'était installé sur le siège du pilote et activait déjà l'appareil. Le général lui fit alors remarquer que son état lui demander du repos et non plusieurs heures de pilotage. Mais ce dernier lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le siège du copilote.

« -Tant qu'on est pas en hyperespace, je pilote.

-Ben, tu ne sais même pas quelles planètes je vais te proposer.

-Je sais déjà où nous allons, Armi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que j'avais besoin d'aide. Je sais où la trouver. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront contents de me revoir. »

Armitage resta silencieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il avait longuement réfléchit pendant que son amant était à l'infirmerie. Il avait fini par accepter de recommencer sa vie sur une planète sous développé, inintéressante pour le Premier-Ordre et la Résistance, à élever des bestioles ou à réparer des robots. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que Ben prenne ce genre d'initiative… enfin, il avait réfléchit à cette option mais l'avait abandonné dans un coin…

Le vaisseau se souleva et s'avança lentement sur la rampe de décollage. Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, l'officier fixait son amant et se permit un sourire alors que l'intérieur du cockpit vibrait, signe qu'ils étaient sortis du hangar. A ses côtés, Ben poussa les moteurs et accéléra. Armitage se permit alors un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Son regard se posa d'abord sur l'imposante silhouette du Finalizer. Non, il ne regrettait pas de tout abandonner pour Ben. Puis il observa l'immensité de l'espace. Son sourire s'élargit alors que les étoiles blanches se déformaient pendant que le vaisseau entrait en hyperespace. Juste avant de rejoindre Ben à l'infirmerie, il avait saboté les radars longue portée du grand destroyer pour que leur vaisseau ne soit pas repérable à grande vitesse…

Ils étaient enfin libres…

 _Coucou,_

 _voilà un petit one-shot pour la fin d'année. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas mis les paroles en gras, est-ce que cela est plus agréable à lire ?_

 _Et, puisque je vais bientôt finir « Tomber dans ses yeux », je pensais faire une nouvelle fanfiction (en publication parallèle à « le pacte ») mais que pensez-vous si je prend ce one-shot comme prologue ? J'ai déjà quelques idées en tête de fanfiction (voir mes dernières publications de « Tomber dans ses yeux » - si ma mémoire est bonne) qui pourraient coller avec cette petite histoire..._

 _Bref, tous pleins de questions qui réclament du coup tout pleins de reviews !_

 _bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !_


End file.
